dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Aurora
Details *'Title:' 오로라 공주 / Ohrora Gongjoo *'Genre:' Family, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 150 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-May-20 to 2013-Dec-20 *'Air time:' Monday to Friday 19:15 *'Original Soundtrack:' Princess Aurora OST Synopsis Aurora is a 25-year-old woman whose family owns Chunwang Foods, a large food conglomerate. Both of her parents are in their seventies and a 20-plus age difference exists between Aurora and her three other male siblings - Wang Sung, Geum Sung and Soo Sung. At first, people think she is a rich spoiled brat but there’s more to her than meets the eye. She intervenes to salvage her 50-year-old second brother’s marriage by getting rid of his mistress who had lied about getting pregnant by her brother. As the youngest child of a wealthy family, she has turned out alright instead of becoming a spoiled material girl. She is uberconfident and speaks her mind to everyone around her. One day, she falls head over heels for Hwang Ma Ma, an irritable novelist and perfectionist. Aurora oozes with charm and confidence! Nothing can faze her. Hwang Ma Ma’s chiseled good looks make him incomparable to other men. But he has one flaw that could torpedo his relationship with Aurora! Can the couple overcome it?--''MBC Global Media'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Ro Ra's family *Jun So Min as Oh Ro Ra / Aurora *Park Young Kyu as Oh Wang Sung *Son Chang Min as Oh Geum Sung *Oh Dae Gyu as Oh Soo Sung *Byun Hee Bong as Oh Dae San *Seo Woo Rim as Sa Im Dang *Lee Sang Sook as Jang Yun Shil *Lee Ah Hyun as Lee Kang Sook *Lee Hyun Kyung as Kim Sun Mi ;Ma Ma's family *Oh Chang Suk as Hwang Ma Ma *Kim Bo Yun as Hwang Shi Mong *Park Hae Mi as Hwang Mi Mong *Kim Hye Eun as Hwang Ja Mong *Baek Ok Dam as Noh Da Ji ;Sa Gong's family *Im Ye Jin as Wang Yeo Ok *Kim Jung Do as Park Sa Gong *Jung Joo Yun as Park Ji Young *Shin Joo Ah as Park Joo Ri ;Others *Song Won Geun as Natasha *Kim Se Min (김세민) as Yoon Hae Gi *Seo Ha Joon as Sul Sul Hee *Kang Shin Ha (강신하) as Kim Joo Wan *Im Hyuk as Sul Gook *Kim Young Ran as Lee Anna *Choi So Eun (최소은) as Sook Jung *Jung Yeon Joo as Han Soo Da *Jung Soo In as Ha Na *Lee Seung Ha (이승하) as Versailles's manager *Seol Woon Do as Baek Do *Lee Hyun Wook as Eun Dan Pyo *Kang Pil Sun (강필선) as Sung Kyu (Dan Pyo's manager) *Tong Ki (통키) as Dduk Dae *Kim Ye Ryung as Jang Purme *Jung Woo Jin (정우진) as Han Yoo Bin *Kim Dong Hwa (김동화) as Kim Bo Kyung *Jun Jung Ro (전정로) *Im Ji Young (임지영) *Choi Ha Ho *Kwon Si Hyun ;Cameos *Dok Go Young Jae as Lee Shin Sung *Kim Yeon Joo as Yoon Sang Ah *Yoon Jong Hwa as Prosecutor Kang *Won Jong Rye as Prosecutor Kang's mother *Kim Hee Jung as Eun Ah *Jung Yi Yun as Kim Soo Won *Kim Mi Ra as actress *Arnold Hong (아놀드 홍) as trainer *Yisabel (이사벨) as herself *Jung Dong Ha as wedding singer *Kim Tae Gyum *Lee Jae Won Production Credits *'Production Company:' IHQ *'Chief Producer:' Kim Sa Hyun *'Director:' Kim Jung Ho, Jang Joon Ho *'Screenwriter:' Im Sung Han Recognitions ;2013 MBC Drama Awards *Newcomer Actress Award (Jun So Min) *Newcomer Actor Award (Oh Chang Suk) *Golden Acting Award, Actress (Kim Bo Yun) Episode Ratings See Princess Aurora/Episode Ratings Notes *During its run, Princess Aurora became a fixture in the entertainment news headlines for both its over-the-top (called makjang in Korean) storylines and behind-the-scenes troubles. As the show went on, Im Sung Han wrote out more actors (more than 12 in total), resulting in a reportedly deteriorating atmosphere on set and notoriety in the press. *As ratings continued to climb, the initially 120-episode drama received a 30-episode extension, bringing its final episode count to 150. However, Im Sung Han asked for 50 additional episodes (in order to bring up the final count to 200), stating that she needed the additional time to flesh out her storylines, but failed. *MBC requested Im Sung Han rewrites for the scripts of the final two episodes. External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1). (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:MBC